


Time Travel Gives Me A Headache & A Boner.

by Omega_Nicole



Series: So Many Steve's [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome, doing yourself, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Nicole/pseuds/Omega_Nicole
Summary: 3 Steve Rogers in new york in 2012 at the same time.......what else WOULD they do but this?





	Time Travel Gives Me A Headache & A Boner.

Steve really, REALLY had to stop thinking about how time travel worked, his brain just couldn’t take it anymore and besides….he had someone waiting back home for him, someone with smiling grey eyes.

Even so, he knows right where he is, well were both of him are and sure enough he finds that unused office he had used the last time he was here and yup, he finds himself right where he knew he would be.

He moves silently inside watching as his other future self fucks rough and deep into his younger self and wow….he remembers thinking this had to be weird the first time, fucking himself into the dam ground, but seeing it like this?

Is it egotistic to think he understands WHY he likes this so much? Who wouldn’t love that ass, those eyes, that hair, that body….jesus…Steve wonders how wrong it just has to be to be liking this so much, but fuck it, you only live once right?

Well in his case….oh never mind Steve’s brain was hurting him again, shaking off his unless thoughts, he makes himself known to the other two in the room and both Steve’s stop everything and look up sharply right at him.

No one moves for a second or two and then, “I’m not even gonna ask.” Younger Steve grumbles, pushing back into the other Steve fucking him.

That older Steve studies the new one in the doorway and just shrugs, going back to fucking his younger self silly, “Gonna stand there all day or do something?”

And Steve…just laughs softly and walks around to the younger Steve and looks down at them a moment, “Make yourself useful.” He demands from younger Steve.

Younger Steve glares up at him, but his cheeks are pink, his ears and down his chest too, Steve just smirks darkly down at him, as he unzips his uniform pants, letting his aching cock finally spring free, “Well?”

Younger Steve whines as older Steve keeps plowing into him from behind watching everything unfold. When younger Steve finally wraps his lips around Steve’s cock and sucks, Steve groans deeply, grabbing a handful of the shorter hair and gripping tightly enough to hurt, just how he knows he likes it.

Older Steve smirks watching everything and starts REALLY fucking into younger Steve, enough to make younger Steve start nearly howling from it, the cock in his mouth not letting him make much noise despite him trying to.

“God I always forget how much I love sucking cock.” Steve growls watching his younger self deep throat him.

Steve in his lust grabs his phone from his pocket and takes a shot of all three of them, it’s mostly the other two steve’s, but the picture is clear enough on what’s going on and he knows Bucky will LOVE this picture.

He puts his phone away and just takes hold of his younger self face and starts face fucking him, “Take it, you know you fucking love it.”

Older Steve growls watching them and makes sure to keep hitting younger Steve’s prostate with every thrust inside him making younger Steve whine and nearly sob from it, his eyes leaking tears down his face as he gets fucked from both ends, his eyes take on a pleasure filled haze and it’s only when both of the other two Steve’s orgasm that he finally does and it’s enough to nearly knock his ass out.

By the time he’s back to himself, both the other two Steve’s are gone and he’s left with a sore ass, instructions on how to find Bucky and a sore jaw.

“Assholes.” He mutters.

**Author's Note:**

> At this rate....this is all I can think about now when I watch endgame lol


End file.
